Collaboration systems can be used by groups of users when working on collaborative projects. A collaboration system can include document libraries which can be used as repositories for maintaining documents and document templates. A document library can be included on a dedicated server and document templates can be accessed by users having appropriate access credentials. A document template can be used as a starting point for users to develop their own work product. Correspondingly, a user may save many hours when using a document template as a building block to create a personalized document. Moreover, document templates can be used to maintain a consistent document appearance and behavior for collaborating teams.